Red & Gold
by ohdaringgryffindor
Summary: It was a typical Gryffindor celebration. Gryffindor had just won the first match of the season, against the Hufflepuffs. It was a close call too, if it were not for the amazing seeker, James Potter, who had grabbed the snitch right under Drew Fletchley's nose. (JILY FLUFF-PIECE)


It was a typical Gryffindor celebration. Gryffindor had just won the first match of the season, against the Hufflepuffs. It was a close call too, if it were not for the amazing seeker, James Potter, who had grabbed the snitch right under Drew Fletchley's nose.

Of course, the Marauders decided to throw one big common room party for the house, sneak in some Firewhisky (only Merlin knows how), and get almost everyone drunk. The common room looked as it usually did, except all the bean bags and cushions were shoved together in one corner, a little comfy spot, to make room for the dance floor Sirius had magicked unto the middle. Strobe lights were dancing across the ceiling as well and a long table for drinks and other concoctions were found across the room. Lily guessed it was _also_ Sirius Black who placed the additional red and gold flags and Gryffindor insignias along the walls. Some student also decided to spice things up by playing his/her playlist of muggle party music. Lily only knew some of the songs but incredibly enough, they weren't half bad. The 7th year redhead watched her fellow housemates yell in excitement, enjoying the combined thrill of partying late into the night and the illegal booze, courtesy of the Marauders, of course.

Lily smiled meaningfully. One half of her enjoyed the sight in front of her. The music was magically broadcasted in maximum volume, and everyone was jumping along to its beat looking like lunatics. Some others, however, like Lily, only sat down by the comfy couches and watched. Lily, like so many others near her, had drinks on their laps, although some were more preoccupied with, er, the _people_ on their laps.

She took another swig from her Firewhisky and saw James hopping about with his necktie tied around his forehead like a bandana. _Does James even know what a bandana is?_ Lily thought. Her thoughts were quickly distracted though as her eyes caught the first few buttons of his shirt wide open. This only made Lily wonder if it was from a girl. She watched the untidy haired boy chant and dance and decided to look away and not bother. Her green eyes landed on his other pals, Remus and Sirius, who were mimicking James' actions, except Sirius had a Ravenclaw girl wrapped around him. _How did she event get here?_ Lily thought again. _And since when did Remus party?_

"LIONS! LIONS! LIONS!" came the unified cry from the dance floor. Outside of it, Lily saw Peter and made a small smile. The little mouse-like boy wasn't dancing, just standing still, looking a little awkward, as if he wanted to enter the fray, but didn't quite know how. Still, the longing in his eyes revealed that he oh so desperately wanted to.

Lily took a deep breath and sighed. Of course, she wouldn't admit it to herself that she could somehow _relate_ with Peter. The other half of her was actually pitying herself for only sitting down and not dancing. But the proud redhead didn't want to pity herself. Instead, she convinced her mind otherwise and forced her thoughts to believe that she was deeply content watching her friends party and that she was simply enjoying the show.

Alice, her best friend, was long gone and stolen away by Frank Longbottom. The boy probably took her and his together in a broom closet to snog. Oh, how Lily wished a nice Gryffindor boy would spot her and take her away too. Or better yet, coax her into dancing.

And as Merlin would have it, one boy did spot her.

Except this one wasn't a _nice Gryffindor boy._

Rather, it was the head of the Marauders, strutting his was across the room to her with a smirk splattered across his face. Lily's heart raced as James stopped dancing and approached her. She forced herself to look preoccupied (mostly downing her drink) and not make eye contact. Merlin forbid James would start taunting her about being a lonely, stuck-up, Gryffindor, unable to rejoice in a simple Quidditch game.

 _Oh, screw my Gryffindor pride._ Lily scowled and thought annoyingly.

"Hello, my lovely Lilykins!" James smiled genuinely and sat down carefully beside the redhead, who was squirming uncomfortably. "Why, oh why, are you sitting here alone, when you can be dancing out there with me?" He pouted and whispered into her ear. Lily frowned and risked a glance at his face. His mischievous hazel eyes revealed that he was, indeed, teasing her, but apart from that also showed sincerity in his question. It led Lily to believe that James wasn't taunting her, but asking a legitimate question.

Lily inhaled and as she did, caught a whiff of the strong scent of Firewhisky from James' shirt. She exhaled and stared at the dance floor before answering, "I don't believe I'm _nearly_ drunk enough to be able to move and dance like _that._ " She grinned and swung her head at Sirius's direction, who was moving around like he was on a broomstick, dodging Quaffles.

James looked in Sirius's direction and burst out laughing. "Oh, Merlin, he is _not_ gonna remember doing that in the morning." He smiled his perfect smile then turned back to face Lily. He leaned in again and whispered, "But Lily, love, you won't be dancing with Padfoot, you'll be dancing with _me_." He gently placed his forehead against her cheek and brought his hand around her waist encouragingly. "And I promise I'm an excellent dancer."

Lily lifted James head so that their eyes met and their noses were almost touching. "I know, I've been watching." She chuckled. "And I'm nowhere near as good as you." The redhead protested almost whiningly as James's hazel eyes bore into Lily's green ones.

At this remark, the boy's eyes lit up and he grinned, knowing he had convinced her. "Well then, I guess it's time to teach you!" He exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed both of Lily's hands, lifting her off the comfy bean bag. Lily squealed as James spun her vigorously until her feet touched the dance floor. He laced his hands with hers and together they swung to the beat of the music.

Lily sighed after a round of songs and dancing, and she leaned her head on James, who dropped his hands to her waist and hummed. "It's about time you paid your girlfriend some attention. I was beginning to hope another boy would show up and sweep me across my feet." She murmured softly only for him to hear. His chest rumbled as he laughed. "Sorry. I just enjoyed the way your eyes watched me from over there." He chuckled again. "Kinda reminded me of how things used to be, with me just watching you all the time." Lily looked up at her boyfriend, amused. "Guess the tables are turned now, huh?" She grinned as James nodded endearingly. And with that, James looked at Lily with all the love his eyes could muster, and dived in for one, long, passionate kiss.


End file.
